earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Espectrae
=Physical Description= Espectrae is pale-skinned with flowing white hair and glowing green eyes. She runs silently, moving through the wilderness with cat-like grace. Though she often looks stern, this is due to her intense focus on always watching and analyzing everything around her, and not because of a cold heart. She is small and thin, but her fragile appearance hides a wirey and strong body, capable of hefting an axe and swinging it with great force. Typical Gear Axes and bows are Espectrae's favored weapons, though she will sometimes carry a sword if it provides better protection to her. She considers guns bulky and unnatural, and is often disappointed when seeing another hunter using one. Her clothing is almost entirely self-made. She dresses in soft leather, favoring clothing she made herself with the skins of animals she has killed, though she occasionally will wear something given to her as a reward, if it looks good on her. =Personality= Though she looks stern and calculating, Espectrae is kind-hearted and friendly, bordering on peppy and cheerful. She likes to wave to others as she runs by, and stops sometimes to help someone who looks in need of assistance. When she's very happy, she gets bouncy and sometimes dances to a song only she can hear. At the same time, she can easily get cranky, especially with her pets, and will grumble to herself or frown at things. Her mood is usually light though. When she becomes focused on training her leatherworking, Espectrae often goes on a "killing rampage," shooting every bit of wildlife she runs into. She prefers not to do this needlessly, avoiding animals that she can't skin for their leather, although when she notices an area that is particularly rampant with animal life, she will kill some off to try to restore balance to nature and avoid overpopulation of dangerous creatures. Espectrae isn't fond of magic, and avoids letting her gear be enchanted, in favor of natural solutions like armor patches and such. While she won't frown on an unnatural piece of equipment, she actively avoids letting enchanters near her equipment. =History= Birth Espectrae was born in Silvermoon to the fisherman Drathen and his wife. She was born with skin as pale as chalk and hair that glinted as white as pearl. The doctor whispered to Drathen that such features were ill omen, but upon seeing her, her mother cradled her to her bosom and proclaimed, "o kim'espectrae" ("my little ghost"). Childhood As a child, Espectrae was often the target of ridicule and teasing from other children due to her pale appearance. She was given the nickname "Spook" at an early age and took the name to heart. To this day, her mantra is, "I willmove like a phantom. I will haunt my enemies." The taunting and bullying of her peers lead Espectrae to become very passionate about her appearance. She refuses to dress in drab clothing which make her "look like death itself," instead favoring bright colors or fancy-looking apparel. She will even wear a less protective piece of armor in favor of one that she thinks looks nicer. Training Espectrae trained under Ranger Sallina, mastering the use of the bow, as well as the abilities to track and bind. She has since trained under the huntress Tana in Silvermoon, and regularly returns there for more lessons. It was during training under Sallina that Espectrae became embittered with the blood elf dependency upon arcane magicks. She was set to task depleting the mana of some local wildlife, and upon the initial draining, felt her body shudder with the sensation. At the end of the lesson, she was violently sick. Though she completed the task, she swore never to use her arcane ability ever again. She also promised herself that she would never rely upon arcane magicks to assist her. She does not snub those who use the magicks, but the touch of enchanted items makes her ill. Whenever she's in Silvermoon, she stops by and visits briefly with her father at the Walk of Elders in Silvermoon.